Amor bandido
by Daphne P
Summary: Misao é uma ladra que faz parte de um bando que assalta museus.Aoshi é um policial que quer pegar este bando.O que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem e se apaixonarem?
1. Default Chapter

Mais uma fic com Aoshi e Misao,eu vou ter um colapso com isto.Será a minha última fic.Hei!Não se desesperem!Eu só pararei de escrever fics nova por um tempo.A partir de agora só me dedicarei a continuações.Preciso terminar as fics inacabadas que está em meu computador.  
  
Não preciso dizer que Rurouni Kenshin não pertence s mim,que esta fic é de um universo alternativo e que estará um pouco OOC.Mas eu acho que está bom,espero que vocês concordem comigo.Bjks Cosmos^^  
  
  
  
AMOR BANDIDO  
  
  
  
O pequeno corpo esgueirou-se na escuridão daquele salão,e com um salto muito ágil saiu da janela alcançando o chão,sem provocar o menor ruído sequer.  
  
-Lá está.Sussurrou para si mesmo,e aproximou-se lentamente do objeto envolto em uma redoma de vidro.-Venha com a mamãe belezinha.A mãos pequenas e cobertas com luvas negras aproximaram-se do vidro,mas detiveram-se no meio do caminhou.Seguindo outro totalmente diferente.  
  
O pequeno corpo abaixou-se e as mãos enluvadas tatearam o chão como se procurassem algo,até que encontraram.Em um movimento rápido o ser desconhecido puxou uma pequena faca das vestes e a enterrou no chão,soltando uma placa do piso,revelando um buraco cheio de circuitos.  
  
-Branca é a cor da paz.Verde da esperança.Roxa,me disseram que é a loucura e se eu estou louca de amor por você,quer dizer que a cor que a mim deve caber....Vermelho.Num movimento ágil o fio foi cortado.O corpo levantou-se e agora as suas mãos aproximaram-se da redoma a removendo e tirando o objeto de lá de dentro.-Te peguei.  
  
Com um outro salto o desconhecido alcançou novamente a janela,sumindo na escuridão da noite.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Eles estão nos fazendo de idiotas.O homem falou entre uma tragada do cigarro e jogando o jornal matutino na mesa do outro homem.  
  
-Talvez porque nós sejamos uns idiotas.  
  
-Não vejo graça nisso Shinomori.Este bando de ladrões está desafiando a credibilidade da polícia.E isto está nos irritando.  
  
Shinomori pegou o jornal na mão onde havia uma manchete de primeira página.  
  
"ANJOS DA NOITE ATACAM NOVAMENTE"  
  
"Desta vez o assalto ocorreu no Museu Central,onde um valioso,e antigo vaso chinês foi levado pelos assaltantes..."  
  
-Pelo ao menos não podemos negar que eles têm bom gosto.Saitou deu um meio sorriso em meio a fumaça do cigarro.-Levante-se dessa cadeira e vá agora com Himura averiguar este caso.  
  
-Pensei que este caso estivesse nas mãos de Shiro e Kuro.  
  
-Eles são dois incompetentes.Eu quero você e Himura na frente das investigações agora.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
Aoshi levantou da cadeira,saindo de seu escritório para procurar o seu parceiro de investigações.  
  
-Himura novo caso para nós.Falou o homem ao aproximar-se do detetive de cabelos ruivos.-Melhor dizendo velho caso para nós.  
  
-Outro assalto a museus é?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Qual é o problema desses ladrões?Gostam de lugares velhos?  
  
-Os museus têm peças antigas e valiosas que podem muito bem ser vendida a preços altos no mercado negro.  
  
-Então é melhor irmos para lá antes que o Hajime nos coma vivos.Parece que ele está de muito mau humor hoje.  
  
-Soube que ele dormiu no sofá noite passada.Uma outra voz entrou na conversa.-Tokio o jogou no sofá depois que ele chegou tarde em casa,e esqueceu de um tal jantar especial.  
  
-Bancando a mulher fofoqueira Sanosuke.Aoshi comentou sem emoção na voz.  
  
-Deve ter sido uma cena engraçada.Kenshin sorriu ao imaginar Saitou sendo expulso do quarto pela mulher.  
  
-Você não pode falar nada Kenshin,de vez em quando a Jou-chan te bota para dormir no chão.  
  
-O mesmo pode se dizer de você Sano.Megumi também não é tão caridosa assim,talvez ela seja a pior das três.  
  
-Pois é essa é a vida de casado meus amigos!O único de nós que é um homem de sorte ou azar é o Aoshi.Me diz aí Shinomori,quando você vai desencalhar.  
  
-Não interessa a vocês dois,e parem com estas fofocas bestas.Kenshin nós temos um caso para resolver se lembra?  
  
-É mesmo até mais tarde Sano.  
  
Aoshi e Kenshin dirigiram-se para a garagem da delegacia,entrando em um carro e depois saindo do prédio,dentro do veículo,rumo ao Museu.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Uma bela jovem,de grandes olhos azuis com cabelos negros,presos em uma trança,estava sentada em uma mesa de um pequeno café que ficava em frente a um Museu.Ela tomou um gole do capuccino que estava a sua frente,e observou um pedaço de papel que parecia ser um mapa.  
  
-Isto está totalmente confuso.Souijirou é um idiota.A garota resmungou.  
  
-Sou mesmo é?  
  
-Sim é.Respondeu ao rapaz que acabara de chegar e sentava-se a sua frente.  
  
-E então acha que iremos conseguir?  
  
-Segurança reforçada,olhe aqueles dois caras ali,parecem turistas,mas na verdade também são seguranças.Há câmeras de vigilância naqueles dois postes e uma acima deste café.  
  
-Ah entendo.  
  
-Não olhe para ela seu baka.  
  
-Alguma entrada?  
  
-Uma janela na lateral esquerda,é a segunda depois da entrada principal.Segundo os meus cálculos ela dará para o almoxarifado.Quando será o grande ato.  
  
-Na noite da celebração.  
  
-O QUE!A jovem levantou-se,derrubando a cadeira.-Enishi perdeu a cabeça!Misao endireitou sua cadeira e sentou-se novamente.-Haverá várias pessoas lá,inclusive a polícia.Nunca conseguiremos esta façanha.Completou a jovem em um sussurro.  
  
-Mas é o que ele quer.  
  
-Então ele que faça como quiser.Eu vou indo.Falou a jovem levantando-se recolhendo sua bolsa e máquina fotográfica.  
  
-Aonde vai?  
  
-Ao local do crime,o assalto ao Museu Central.  
  
-Você tem uns hobbies esquisitos Makimachi.  
  
-Esquisito é você que vive com esse sorriso besta na cara.E afinal eu gosto de ver a cara de tacho daqueles policias,principalmente do comandante da polícia Hajime Saitou.  
  
-Cada louco com a sua mania.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Silencioso e sem pistas como sempre.  
  
-Hajime não vai gostar de saber disto.  
  
-E não vou mesmo Himura.Shinomori tem algo para mim?  
  
-Nada.Como você chegou aqui?  
  
-Queria ver com os meus próprios olhos.Um flash chamou a atenção de Saitou.- Makimachi o que faz aqui?  
  
-Você é um homem cheio de perguntas Hajime.  
  
-Sou um policial,este é o meu trabalho.  
  
-E este é o meu trabalho também.  
  
-Sabe menina doninha,você me irrita com esta câmera.Saitou soltou uma baforada no rosto de Misao.  
  
-Eu aposto...cof...que um dia você morre de câncer....cof...Mas não me leve junto nesta não.  
  
-Chefe quem é ela?Kenshin perguntou ao olhar para a jovem impetuosa que não temia em desafiar Hajime Saitou.  
  
-Makimachi Misao senhor?!  
  
-Himura Kenshin.Este ao meu lado é Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
-A menina doninha é uma irritante fotografa que gosta de estar nas cenas dos crimes e vender as fotos para jornais grandes da cidade.Fora daqui Makimachi,quem lhe permitiu entrar?  
  
-Oras meu caro Saitou,você sabe que eu entro onde eu quiser.  
  
Este pequeno comentário foi pego pelos ouvidos atentos de Aoshi.  
  
-Senhora Makimachi....  
  
-Senhorita.  
  
-Senhorita Makimachi,gostaria de tomar um chá comigo?  
  
-Que tipo de treinamento você está dando para os seus detetives Saitou?Eles estão se apressando muito nas cantadas.  
  
-Não olhe para mim menina doninha,estou tão surpreso quanto você.  
  
-Comandante creio eu que o senhor não se importará se eu der uma rápida saída.  
  
-Vá de uma vez Shinomori,antes que eu me arrependa.  
  
Aoshi começou a andar para fora do Museu mas parou na entrada principal e olhou para dentro do estabelecimento.  
  
-Senhorita Makimachi,irá ou não me acompanhar?  
  
-Hum você estava falando sério então?Espere que eu já estou indo.  
  
Misao correu até que alcançou Aoshi e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Os dois caminharam rua abaixo em direção a uma lanchonete.Chegando lá entraram e se acomodaram,até que foram atendidos por uma garçonete.  
  
-Misao bom vê-la de novo.Falou a jovem entregando o cardápio.  
  
-Como vai Omasu?  
  
-Bem!E quem é este seu novo amigo?  
  
-Omasu este é o detetive Shinomori.  
  
-Olá detetive,o que vão querer?Misao o de sempre?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-E quanto a você detetive o que vai querer?  
  
-Chá verde.  
  
-Já trarei os seus pedidos.Omasu falou se afastando da mesa.  
  
-Então detetive?O que queria falar comigo?  
  
-Você tira foto de todas as cenas do assalto?  
  
-Sim desde que eles começaram.  
  
-Então talvez você poderia nos ajudar.  
  
-A polícia querendo a minha ajuda?Conta outra piada vai!Porque esta foi muito boa.  
  
A expressão de Aoshi continuou impassível diante das risadas de Misao.  
  
-Não estou brincando.Tenho quase certeza que estes assaltos tem uma ligação.E como boa fotografa você deve captar coisas que nós não conseguimos.  
  
-Talvez,mas o que eu ganho com isso?  
  
-Prestação de serviços a comunidade.  
  
-O meu negócio é mais material,caridade não vai colocar comida na minha mesa.Vivemos em um mundo capitalista esqueceu?  
  
-Talvez alguma remuneração.  
  
-Não vivo de talvez.  
  
-Não se preocupe,você será recompensada.  
  
-E quem fará isso?Saitou?No dia que ele fizer isto eu viro uma ladra.  
  
-Pois então prepare-se para começar a sua vida de furtos,pois falarei com ele agora.Aoshi se levantou da cadeira,partindo da lanchonete.  
  
-Ué cadê o detetive?Perguntou Omasu ao trazer os pedidos.  
  
-Se foi minha cara,mas pode deixar que eu pago o chá dele.  
  
-Misao,ele é um gato.  
  
-Ele está mais para uma águia astuta minha querida.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Não é nada Omasu,esqueça.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Hah!A menina doninha tem razão Shinomori,é uma piada muito boa.  
  
-Saitou eu tenho certeza que ela será de grande ajuda.  
  
-E o que faz pensar isto?  
  
-Ela sempre tira fotos das cenas do crime,talvez ela possa ter captado com a câmera dela algo que os nossos olhos não notaram.  
  
-Você sabe que a pequena Misao é uma menina ambiciosa,você já deve ter percebido isto.  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
-Acha mesmo que ela será de grande ajuda?  
  
-Sim senhor.  
  
-Shinomri você por acaso não está pensando com a cabeça de baixo está?  
  
-Não senhor.Aoshi respondeu sem emoção na voz,mas a sombra de um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios.  
  
-Se nós vamos remunerar aquela garota,nós é que vamos ter que começar a assaltar museus,porque o departamento não está com verba disponível para este tipo de ação.Porém eu darei um jeito,enquanto isto veja o que você pode descobrir.  
  
-Sim senhor.Retrucou Aoshi retirando-se da sala.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Talvez você devesse ajudar?  
  
-Mas Enishi....  
  
-Pare para pensar minha doce Misao,o próximo ato estará muito bem guardado.E com certeza policias desta delegacia estarão lá para auxiliar na segurança.Com você os ajudando saberemos de todo o esquema deles para a grande noite.  
  
-Quer dizer que além de ajudar,você quer que eu descubra qual será o esquema de segurança?  
  
-Isto mesmo.  
  
-Mas isto é função do Yahiko.  
  
-Que agora será sua,já que você vai estar na cova dos leões.  
  
-Talvez a nossa pequena Makimachi não esteja habilitada para a missão.  
  
-Errado Tomoe,sei que ela é perfeita para a função.Certo doce Misao.  
  
-Claro que sou!  
  
-Esta é a minha garotinha.  
  
O barulho de um celular soou por aquela sala,interrompendo a conversa daquelas pessoas.  
  
-Alô?Detetive Shinomori?Como descobriu o meu número?Ah entendo,está bem me encontre em minha casa então.A garota desligou o telefone.  
  
-Como ele vai saber onde você mora?Se você não disse para ele.Ou disse?Perguntou Tomoe.  
  
-Ele é um policial,se descobriu qual é o meu número,saberá onde é a minha casa.  
  
-Ótimo!Misao espero que você faça um bom trabalho.  
  
-Pode deixar comigo senhor.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Aoshi parou em frente a porta do apartamento,e tocou a campanhia.Até que uma garota de longos cabelos negros,presos em uma trança,veio atender a porta.  
  
-Detetive Shinomori.  
  
-Senhorita Makimachi.  
  
-Vamos entre.Misao deu passagem para Aoshi entrar no imóvel,e logo em seguida entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
Aoshi reparou na casa,ela era bem espaçosa e confortável o suficiente para viver mais de uma pessoa,no canto esquerdo da sala,Aoshi pode reparar,que havia uma boneca de madeira,onde havia encravado várias facas.  
  
-Kunais.  
  
-Como?  
  
-Isto são kunais.Falou Misao aproximando-se da boneca e retirando as kunais dela.-Quando você vive na rua tem que saber se defender.Quando eu era pequena vi estas kunais em uma loja,aí eu trabalhei duro e consegui comprá- las depois comecei a treinar com elas.  
  
-Você viveu nas ruas?E onde estavam os seus pais.  
  
-Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito pequena,nem me lembro deles direito.Depois que eles morreram fui levada para um orfanato,pois não tinha parentes,mas eu não consegui viver lá.Me sentia enjaulada,sou uma pessoa que não nasceu para prisões.Porém,detetive Shinomori.acredito que o senhor não veio aqui para ouvir a tragédia da minha vida.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Me acompanhe então,as fotos estão no escritório.  
  
-Para uma simples fotografa até que você ganha bem.Falou Aoshi observando a grandeza do apartamento.  
  
-Você não faz idéia,de quanto um jornal é capaz de pagar por uma simples foto.Tudo pela concorrência.  
  
Aoshi acompanhou Misao até o escritório,enquanto esta ao chegar lá abriu um armário de onde tirou um pacote.  
  
-Aqui está detetive Shinomori,delicie-se.Misao jogou o pacote em cima da mesa,e Aoshi o pegou,sentando-se e começando a analisar as fotos.  
  
-O que é isso?Aoshi apontou para uma parte em particular de uma das fotos.  
  
-Onde.Misao aproximou-se de Aoshi,fazendo os seus rostos ficarem quase colados.  
  
-Isto daqui.Aoshi virou-se na direção de Misao e deparou-se com grandes olhos azuis que o fitavam a apenas meio milímetro de distância.  
  
Misao recuou bruscamente sentindo suas bochechas arderem.E se repreendeu internamente por agir de modo tão estúpido.-Olhe parece uma marca no piso?  
  
-Hum parece mesmo.Misao concordou aproximando-se de Aoshi,agora mais cautelosamente.-Tem idéia do que pode ser isto?  
  
-Sabemos que o ladrão cortou os fios para desativar a segurança em volta da redoma,mas não tínhamos descoberto que objeto ele usou para isso e como ele abriu a tampa de segurança.  
  
-E você acha que sabendo isto vão conseguir pegar o ladrão?  
  
-Não mas pelo ao menos teremos uma pista.Você tem uma lupa?  
  
-Tenho sim.Misao abriu a gaveta do móvel tirando de lá uma lupa e a entregando para Aoshi.  
  
-Uma faca.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Abriram a tampa com uma faca,cortaram o fio com uma faca.  
  
-Todo este trabalho para descobrir que eles usaram um canivete no assalto.  
  
-Porém não parece ser uma faca qualquer.  
  
-Enquanto você vai analisando,eu vou tomar um banho.Precisarei sair daqui a pouco.Misao retirou-se do escritório.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos de observação,em relação as fotos,Aoshi se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo escritório.Notou que ele era bem informal,mesmo que ela não tivesse família,com certeza teria amigos que a ajudaram.Mas não havia nenhuma foto deles,exceto de um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor,que estava ao lado de uma Misao sorridente.  
  
-Este daí é o Yahiko.A voz de Misao chamou a atenção de Aoshi e ele olhou para a porta de entrada daquele aposento.Ela estava usando um vestido azul escuro,da cor dos olhos dela,e ele era bem justo ao corpo dela,revelando todas as curvas.Usava também um sapato preto de salto e uma mini jaqueta também preta,os cabelos que estavam presos em uma trança agora estavam soltos,ela era realmente uma bela visão.Aoshi soltou a respiração quando ela começou a caminhar até ele,na verdade ele nem lembrava de ter prendido a sua respiração.-Ele é um garoto que eu conheci,mora aqui comigo.Mas a esta hora ele está na escola.  
  
-Onde estão os pais dele?  
  
-Não sei.Ele nunca me disse,falou que seus pais estavam mortos,mas eu não acredito nisso.Porém não vou contestar é a vida dele.Detetive Shinomori,sei que está entretido com as fotos,mas vou ter que pedir para se retirar,preciso sair.  
  
-Entendo.  
  
-Leve as fotos com você e as aprecie.  
  
-Certo.Aoshi pegou o pacote e acompanhou Misao até a porta principal do apartamento.Os dois saíram do imóvel e começaram a caminhar corredor abaixo em direção ao elevador.  
  
-Me diga,eu soube que uma grande coleção de artefatos da época do Japão feudal chegará ao Museu de Tóquio esta semana.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Como será feita a segurança lá detetive?O elevador havia chegado e os dois entraram nele.  
  
-Metade do nosso departamento estará lá.  
  
-O Saitou também.  
  
-Também.  
  
-Eu aposto que ele vai ter um infarto se não conseguir pegar estes ladrões.Claro se ele não morrer de câncer antes.E como vai estar organizado os policias neste esquema de vigilância?  
  
-Por quê quer saber srt.Makimachi?Pretende burlar a segurança?Quer roubar o Museu?  
  
-Acha que eu daria uma boa ladra?  
  
-Segundo Saitou você é bem intrometida,talvez daria sim.  
  
-Bem eu acho que é aqui onde nos separamos caro detetive.O elevador havia chegado ao térreo e suas portas estavam abertas.-Aqui está o meu cartão,se precisar de mais ajuda,qualquer coisa me liga.Em vez de levantar a minha ficha para descobrir onde estou.  
  
-Farei isto senhorita.  
  
-Pelo amor de Deus me chame de Misao.Este senhorita me faz sentir como se eu fosse uma daquelas peruas ricas que andam por aí.  
  
-Então me chame de Aoshi.  
  
-Está certo Aoshi.Misao despediu-se dando um beijo na bochecha do policial,e correu em direção a garagem do prédio.  
  
  
  
-Não deveria ficar cantando os policiais assim.Uma pequena figura,encostada no carro de Misao,falou.  
  
-Ciúmes Souijirou?  
  
-Não!Apenas precavido.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	2. Capítulo 2

AMOR BANDIDO cap 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Um caminhão,possuindo cargas valiosas,estacionou no meio da noite no beco ao lado daquele prédio.Entre as sombras dois pares de olhos observavam os movimentos dos carregadores,entrando com as caixas no museu.  
  
-Por quê a gente simplesmente não ataca?  
  
-Somente nós dois.Deixe de ser besta Yahiko,estamos aqui só para reconhecimento.E olhe.Misao apontou para um carro do outro lado da rua que ficava em frente ao beco.  
  
-O que tem?  
  
-Segurança.Polícia para ser mais exata.Misao aguçou a sua visão dentro da escuridão,e pode reconhecer quem estava no carro.-Shinomori...A garota sussurrou.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Ninguém.Vamos fazer o nosso trabalho.  
  
-Certo.Yahiko deu a volta pelo beco para poder chegar a rua.Os carregadores ainda estavam entretidos com as caixas e nem viram o garoto se aproximar.  
  
-AI!Yahiko gritou chamando a atenção dos carregadores,que correram em direção a ele.  
  
No carro do outro lado da rua Kenshin estava a ponto de sair para auxiliar o menino,quando uma mão o impediu.  
  
-Espere!  
  
-Nani?  
  
Aoshi esquadrinhou a área em torno do Museu,até que ele viu.Um vulto bastante ágil que entrou furtivamente pela mesma porta que os carregadores entravam.  
  
-Ajude o garoto Himura,eu tenho que averiguar algo.Aoshi saiu do carro e correu em direção ao Museu.  
  
-Eu estou bem.Yahiko falou,levantando-se do chão.-Apenas pisei em falso.É melhor eu ir para casa está tarde.  
  
-Está bem mesmo garoto?A voz de Kenshin foi ouvida por Yahiko.  
  
-Estou sim policial.  
  
-Como sabe que eu sou da polícia.  
  
-Seu distintivo está aparecendo.  
  
-Ah é.  
  
-Bem obrigado a todos mas eu vou para casa.Yahiko despediu-se dos carregadores,e do policial,ruivo,sorridente.  
  
  
  
Misao entrou no prédio e caminhava de maneira silenciosa.Lembrou-se que passou a manhã inteira analisando a segurança do Museu,pois esta era a sua função no bando,onde cada um tinha uma função definida.  
  
Enishi era o que negociava as peças roubadas,e decidia o que eles iam roubar.Soujirou fazia o mapa interno do local,e o externo para saber onde era melhor entrar e sair,e qual seria a melhor rota de fuga.Yahiko por ser o mais novo ficava com as missões mais simples,como descobrir qual seria o esquema de segurança imposto pela polícia local.Tomoe,era a que mais lhe irritava.Ela ainda não sabia o que aquela mulher estava fazendo no bando,talvez estivesse lá porque Enishi morria de amores por ela.Ela simplesmente observava a área,dava cobertura e dirigia o carro para fuga.Agora quanto a função dela.Por desde pequena se interessar por artes marciais,e eletrônica.Misao era a que furtava os objetos,e desativava a segurança do local.Geralmente ela avaliava o sistema de segurança tirando apenas fotos,mas neste caso não lhe foi permitido fazer isto.Portanto ela teve que invadir o Museu a noite para fazer a avaliação.Mas no que isto a incomodava,ela era uma ladra mesmo.  
  
Andou mais alguns passos,precisava achar o sistema central de segurança para terminar o que veio fazer naquele lugar,quando sentiu uma presença se aproximando.Olhou para os lados,procurando onde se esconder,mas parecia que aquela parte do prédio não a estava favorecendo.Olhou para cima e pode ver uma viga de madeira abençoada,o teto nesta parte do Museu era baixo e não possuía laje.Em um "pulo de gato" Misao alcançou a viga e ocultou-se nas sombras.  
  
Aoshi parou abruptamente no meio do salão,abaixo da viga,tinha certeza que a presença que ele sentiu havia seguido por este caminho.Mas ele não via ninguém,porém a presença ainda estava lá.  
  
Misao observou Aoshi olhar para os lados a procura de alguém.  
  
"Kuso!Ele também pode sentir presenças!"Pensou a garota.Misao moveu-se na viga,apoiando as palmas das mãos nela,e inclinou o seu corpo de modo que ela ficou em "pé" na viga,mas de ponta cabeça.  
  
"Sinto muito Shinomori,mas vai doer"Misao deixou todo o peso do seu corpo a guiar em direção a Aoshi.Com um chute,Misao golpeou a nuca de Aoshi,o deixando desacordado.A garota soltou-se da viga e pousou no chão silenciosamente,virou-se em direção a porta e pô-se a correr.  
  
Misao correu a toda velocidade pelos salões do Museu,até que encontrou a janela por onde ela planejava sair,com um salto ela alcançou o parapeito e com outro salto ela saiu do Museu.A jovem correu mais rápido ainda em direção ao carro estacionado três ruas abaixo da rua do Museu.Sentia um grande peso no coração pelo que ela fez a Aoshi,só não entendia o por que deste sentimento.  
  
Misao entrou no carro,batendo a porta.Lágrimas rolavam involuntariamente pelo seu rosto,e ela apoiou a testa no volante deixando sair um suspiro.  
  
-E aí Misao conseguiu?Yahiko falou ao entrar no carro.  
  
-Não achei o sistema principal,teremos que arrumar outro jeito de burlar a segurança.  
  
-Está bem.Misao?  
  
-O que?  
  
-O que aconteceu?Por quê você está chorando?  
  
-Eu estou?!  
  
-Está.  
  
-Esqueça isso Yahiko e vamos para casa.Você tem aula amanhã.Misao deu por encerrada a conversa,girando a chave na ignição,dando a partida no carro e indo embora.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A dor em sua cabeça estava alucinante,mas mesmo assim ele se forçou a abrir os olhos.E o que viu lhe causou estranheza.Quanto ele tinha voltado para casa?Afinal ele estava em seu quarto,e com roupas mais confortáveis.  
  
-Pensei que dormiria o dia inteiro.  
  
-Megumi?!  
  
-Bom dia Aoshi.  
  
-Ele acordou?  
  
-Sim ele acordou Kaoru.  
  
-Tio Aoshi!A voz de uma criança chegou aos ouvidos de Aoshi,e a próxima coisa que ele viu foram braços,pequenos,envolvendo o pescoço dele.  
  
-Kenji saia de cima do seu tio Aoshi,ele precisa descansar.  
  
-Sim mamãe.O garoto saltou da cama,correndo em direção a Kaoru.  
  
-Queiram sair do quarto por favor,preciso examinar Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru obedeceu a outra mulher,levando o pequeno Kenji nos braços.  
  
-O que aconteceu Megumi?Aoshi perguntou para a mulher que examinava a sua nuca.  
  
-Você foi nocauteado Aoshi.Kenshin te achou desacordado em umas das salas do Museu que vocês estavam vigiando.Como Sano também estava fazendo ronda lá por perto,ele o chamou e os dois te trouxeram para a sua casa.Depois o Sano me chamou para te examinar.Você viu por acaso quem te atacou?  
  
-Se eu tivesse olhos nas costas Megumi eu veria.  
  
-Desculpe mas foi uma pancada e tanto,o hematoma está feio.Mas você vai sobreviver,só precisa descansar.  
  
-Não eu preciso fazer uma coisa.Disse Aoshi levantando-se da cama.  
  
-Aoshi você quer parar quieto.  
  
-Aoshi acho melhor você ouvir o que Megumi diz.  
  
-Eu irei ficar bem Kaoru,mas eu preciso fazer algo.Aoshi disse,mudando as roupas para poder sair.-Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa minha irmã.Aoshi depositou um beijo na testa de Kaoru e partiu.  
  
-Ele é muito teimoso.  
  
-Não é muito diferente de você não é Kaoru?  
  
-Ora você....As duas desataram a rir.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O bom humor não foi algo que resolveu visitar Misao aquela manhã,pois a garota cruzava a sala principal do apartamento praguejando contra aquele que tocava a campanhia do lado de fora da porta.  
  
-O que!A garota abriu a porta bruscamente,a raiva fumegando em sua cabeça,mas quem ela viu a porta fez a sua vermelhidão de raiva ser substituída por vergonha.-Detetive Shinomori?!  
  
-Gostaria de falar com você senhorita Makimachi.  
  
-S-si-sim!Misao deu espaço para Aoshi entrar.Ao passar por ela,a jovem pode ver o hematoma que ela causou na nuca dele,e o seu coração apertou diante disto.  
  
-O Museu de Tóquio quase foi roubado ontem,sabia disto?  
  
-Não.Respondeu a garota,fechando a porta e acompanhando Aoshi até a sala,o convidando para sentar.  
  
-Este menino Yahiko,que vive com você.  
  
-O que tem ele?Perguntou Misao sentando-se de frente para Aoshi.  
  
-Estava ontem na cena do crime.Quantos anos ele tem?Dez,doze anos?  
  
-Yahiko vai fazer onze anos.Por quê?  
  
-O que um garoto de onze anos estava fazendo na rua naquela hora?  
  
-Sabe detetive Shinomori,talvez tenha sido por este motivo que Yahiko e eu discutimos até altas horas esta madrugada.Sei que não sou parente dele,mas sou eu que o sustento portanto ele tem que me obedecer e me dar satisfações,embora as vezes ele ache que não precisa fazer isto.Misao mentiu,dando uma desculpa que ela mesma achou que mereceria um prêmio.  
  
-Então você não sabia o que ele estava fazendo lá?  
  
-Com certeza vadiando.Já mandei ele parar de andar com aqueles moleques com quem ele andava quando vivia nas ruas.  
  
-Você parece se preocupar muito com ele?  
  
Misao abaixou a cabeça,uma sombra de tristeza passou por seus olhos.  
  
-É que ele se parece um pouco comigo.Quando eu estava nas ruas eu conheci um sujeito chamado Hannya,ele que me ensinou a lutar e a usar as minhas kunais.Mas infelizmente ele morreu,depois disso eu conheci o Enishi que me deu meu primeiro emprego e.....Acho que estou falando muito sobre mim,e esta história com certeza não te interessa.  
  
-Ao contrário,me interessa muito.  
  
-Como?  
  
-Não sei como explicar isto,mas quero saber mais um pouco sobre você.  
  
-O que aconteceu com o seu pescoço detetive?Perguntou Misao,querendo visivelmente mudar de assunto.  
  
-Acidente de trabalho.Fui pego por trás.  
  
Misao sentiu o coração pesar novamente.Mas o que afinal estava acontecendo com ela?  
  
-Deve ter doído.  
  
-Na verdade não.foi tão rápido que eu não senti nada.Só hoje quando eu acordei.Mas o médico disse que eu vou sobreviver.Aoshi deu um meio sorriso,e Misao sorriu de volta.  
  
-Detetive Shinomori o senhor não trabalha hoje não?  
  
-Estou de folga,sabe por causa da pancada.Senhorita Makimachi gostaria de dar uma volta comigo?  
  
-Falarei com Hajime sobre o treinamento dos policias dele,eles andam muito assanhados.Misao soltou uma gostosa gargalhada,o que Aoshi considerou como o riso mais doce que ele já tinha ouvido em seus vinte oito anos de existência.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Nossa pequena Misao está andando muito com este tal de Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
-Qual é o problema Enishi,não foi você mesmo que queria que ela arrumasse um jeito de dobrar a polícia.  
  
-Minha querida,queria que ela fizesse isso usando o cérebro e não o corpo.Como você faz.  
  
Tomoe fez uma carranca,e depois soltou uma risada sarcástica.  
  
-Nunca ouvi você ou ninguém mais reclamar.  
  
-Quer que eu continue a vigiando senhor?  
  
-Não Soujirou,deixe a menina doninha um pouco livre para voar.Vamos ver até onde ela consegue bater as asas.  
  
-Sim senhor.Soujirou sorriu,e saiu logo em seguida do aposento.Sabia que Misao estaria com problemas se ela se aproximasse demais do tal policial.  
  
-Espero que Enishi não faça com ela o mesmo que fez com Hannya.Boa sorte minha querida Misao.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi nunca tinha visto alguém tão alegre e cheio de vida como aquela jovem a sua frente.As vezes se questionava se a vida dela foi assim tão dura.Pois os seus olhos azuis profundos só transmitiam alegria.  
  
-Quantos anos você tem srt.Makimachi?  
  
-Isto não é uma coisa educada para se perguntar a uma mulher.  
  
-Desculpe.  
  
-Eu tenho dezoito.  
  
Aoshi arregalou os olhos em surpresa,a face inexpressiva dele demonstrando emoções pela primeira vez em sua vida.Aquela jovem a sua frente tinha apenas dezoito anos?Como podia?Parecia que tanta coisa de ruim tinha acontecido na vida dela,e mesmo assim ela sorria.  
  
-Algo de errado Aoshi?O rapaz sentiu uma leveza no coração só de ouvi-la chamar pelo seu primeiro nome.Nunca pensou que ele soaria tão bem nos lábios de alguém.  
  
-Não!Nada errado.  
  
-Me fale sobre você.Você sabe partes da minha vida,mas eu não sei nada sobre a sua,exceto que você é da polícia.  
  
-Meus pais se foram quando eu era jovem e eu fui criado pelo meu avô Okina,junto com a minha irmã Kaoru.E ela é casada com o detetive Himura.  
  
-Fala daquele ruivo baixinho,com uma cicatriz em forma de x no rosto?  
  
-Sim e eu tenho um sobrinho chamado Kenji.Conheci Himura no colégio.Ele, eu e Sano estudamos juntos.Foi no colégio também que Sano,um outro amigo meu e colega de trabalho,conheceu seu grande amor,Megumi,melhor amiga da minha irmã e prima de Tokio esposa do Hajime.Juntos nós três também entramos na academia de polícia e na faculdade.  
  
-Mesmo,e em que vocês são formados?  
  
-Sano por incrível que pareça é formado em História,a esposa dele Megumi em Medicina.Kenshin e Kaoru são advogados.Saitou sempre foi policial e a esposa dele Tokio é professora primária.  
  
-Ah então ela já tem uma certa habilidade para tratar crianças,já que está casada com Hajime.E quanto a você,se formou em que?  
  
-Fisioterapia.  
  
-Nossa tudo a ver com a sua profissão atual.Exceto seu cunhado,vocês todos se formaram em coisas que não tem nada a ver com o que trabalham.Por quê entraram para a polícia?  
  
-Nós três queríamos ser úteis para a comunidade.  
  
-Nossa que bom menino.  
  
-Você não fará faculdade Misao?  
  
-Meu caro eu nem terminei a escola,parei quando tinha quinze anos.A minha escola foram as ruas e becos da vida,não posso entrar para uma faculdade.Por isso fiz fotografia,não preciso escrever ou estudar,apenas preciso usar a minha imaginação para captar as coisas.  
  
-Faz sentindo,mas nunca é tarde para recomeçar.Para viver uma nova vida.  
  
-Minha vida não tem mais volta,já fiz a minha escolha.Novamente a sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos dela,e Aoshi repreendeu-se por isso.  
  
-Tem algo para fazer este sábado?Perguntou Aoshi,querendo mudar de assunto.  
  
-Não que eu saiba.Por quê?  
  
-Este sábado é o aniversário do meu sobrinho Kenji.Gostaria de ir comigo?Poderá levar aquele menino Yahiko se quiser.  
  
Misao ficou calada por um tempo,e Aoshi deu-se um tapa mentalmente.O que deu nele para fazer este tipo de convite besta?  
  
-Eu adoraria!Respondeu a garota com um brilhante sorriso.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Você convidou a menina doninha para ir ao aniversário do filho de Himura?Saitou perguntou soltando uma baforada.-Que tipo de encontro é esse?  
  
-Isto não é um encontro Hajime.Só achei que ela precisava se animar.  
  
-Não?!HIMURA!Saitou chamou quando o jovem ruivo passou pela porta do escritório de Aoshi.-Se um rapaz convida uma moça para sair,mesmo que for para ir a uma festa de aniversário,como pode ser classificado este convite?  
  
-Oro?  
  
-Shinomori convidou a menina doninha para ir a festa do aniversário de seu filho.  
  
-Espero que você não se incomode Kenshin?  
  
-Convidou a srt.Makimachi para sair?Se você queria um encontro Aoshi,deveria levá-la em outro lugar.  
  
-Até o Himura entendeu que isto é um encontro.  
  
-Oro?  
  
-Ou por acaso você tem medo de ficar a sós com a menina doninha?  
  
-Ela não parece gostar de ser chamada de menina doninha por você Saitou.  
  
-Já está a defendendo.Tolo você se apaixonou pela fotógrafa intrometida.  
  
-Sério mesmo Aoshi?A Kaoru vai ficar muito feliz ao ouvir isto.  
  
-Não falem besteiras você dois.Retrucou Aoshi levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da sala.  
  
Aoshi caminhou pelos corredores do distrito,até que parou em frente a uma máquina de refrigerante e apoiou sua testa contra ela.  
  
"Tolo você se apaixonou pela fotógrafa intrometida."  
  
As palavras de Saitou ecoavam em sua mente.Ele estava certo,Aoshi estava apaixonado pela menina sorridente e de luminosos olhos azuis.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Misao pisou naquele jardim hesitante,e apertava com força a mão de Yahiko.Até que sentiu uma mão maior envolver seus ombros.  
  
-Qual é o problema Misao?Aoshi perguntou ao ver o olhar vago que Misao lançava para as decorações da festa que estavam no jardim.  
  
* * * * * * * Flashback* * * * * *  
  
-Olha Hannya-kun o que é aquilo?Uma Misao de cinco anos perguntou ao ver balões coloridos no jardim de uma casa.  
  
-Parece ser uma festa de aniversário.  
  
-E o que é isso?Hannya soltou uma risada,da maneira inocente que ela havia falado.  
  
-Sabe as pessoas nascem em um dia,e todos os anos elas costumam comemorar este dia com uma festa.Reunindo todos os familiares.  
  
-Você também faz aniversário Hannya-kun?  
  
-Faço.  
  
-Eu faço aniversário?Hannya riu mais alto ainda,pegando a pequena Misao no colo.  
  
-Claro que faz Misao-chan.  
  
-Quando?  
  
-No orfanato nunca te disseram.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então eu já sei.Daqui a duas semanas será o seu aniversário Misao- chan.Pois será quando as cerejeiras florescem.  
  
-Oba!  
  
-Daremos uma festa e você ganhará presentes.  
  
-Presentes?  
  
-Sim.Há algo que você gostaria de ter?  
  
-Sim!Eu quero aquelas facas,daquela loja que a gente viu outro dia.  
  
-Então vamos começar a trabalhar para tê-las.  
  
Hannya e a pequena Misao entraram em uma lojinha,onde Hannya fazia um pequeno "bico".Não ganhava muito,mas dava para viver.E de vez em quando tinha que cometer alguns furtos para ajudar na renda.E claro que neste trabalho ele tinha a ajuda de Misao que com o seu grande sorriso encantava os clientes.Assim eles conseguiram dinheiro suficiente para comprar as kunais de Misao,e para fazerem uma pequena festa de aniversário.Que foi a primeira de várias,até que o décimo quinto aniversário de Misao chegou.E Hannya não estaria lá para comemorá-lo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Fim do flashback* * * * * * * * *  
  
-Misao?  
  
-Hã?!  
  
-Algo errado?  
  
-Não Aoshi.Vamos para festa eles estão esperando.Misao puxou Yahiko para dentro da casa,em direção aos outros que estavam lá,e Aoshi foi logo em seguida.  
  
-Ah Aoshi então esta deve ser a menina Misao.Kaoru falou ao ver Aoshi se aproximar com a jovem.  
  
-Menina doninha,bom vê-la.  
  
-Já falei para não me chamar de menina doninha.Misao falou furiosa.  
  
-Então você é a garota que desafia o meu marido?  
  
-Hã?Me desculpe.Misao abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.  
  
-TIO AOSHI!A voz de um menino invadiu o jardim.Um garotinho ruivo,de seis anos correu até Aoshi,que o envolveu nos braços e o levantou no colo.  
  
-Feliz aniversário Kenji.Aoshi entregou um pacote colorido para o menino,que abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
-Eerr bem...Feliz aniversário Kenji.Misao entregou,timidamente,um pacote para o menino que ficou a encarando,mas logo depois abriu outro sorriso.  
  
-Você é a namorada do tio Aoshi?  
  
O rosto de Misao escureceu em um tom mais profundo do que o próprio vermelho.E ela teve certeza de que todos estavam notando isso,porque Yahiko não parava de rir.  
  
-Não ainda meu caro Kenji.Saitou respondeu ao menino.-Ela é apenas uma menina doninha intrometida.  
  
-Ora seu....O tom de vermelho de Misao mudou agora de vergonha para raiva.E todos caíram na gargalhada,menos Aoshi que apenas deu um discreto sorriso.  
  
A festa estava sendo bem animada,principalmente a parte em que Yahiko começava a discutir com Kaoru.Parecia até que eles se conheciam há anos,e agora mesmo os dois estavam entretidos em outra discussão.Até que Sano se aproximou na tentativa frustrada de acalmar as coisas.Do outro lado do jardim Megumi e Tokio conversavam animadamente,enquanto um pouco mais distante delas estava Aoshi e Saitou conversando também,com um Kenshin do lado entretendo o filho.  
  
Yahiko parecia ter desistido de bater boca com a Kaoru,e agora se aproximava de uma Misao silenciosa e pensativa.  
  
-O que há de errado Misao?Perguntou o garoto ao se sentar ao lado dela,em um banco que ficava debaixo de uma florida árvore.  
  
-Só estava pensando.  
  
-Eu te conheço há cinco anos,e pensar era uma característica sua que eu não sabia que existia.  
  
-Sem graça.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-Yahiko?  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Gosta dessa vida?  
  
-Como?  
  
-Essa vida que nós temos,você gosta dela?  
  
-Quer a verdade Misao.Vendo todas estas pessoas felizes nesta festa,eu começo a pensar que queria uma vida assim para mim também.Onde eu teria alguém cuidando de mim,e me dando atenção.  
  
-Está dizendo que eu não cuido de você?  
  
-Não é isso,você sabe que você é como uma irmã mais velha para mim.Mas eu queria uma vida assim,como destas pessoas que estão aqui neste jardim.Não só para mim,mas para você também.  
  
-É eu também queria ter uma família assim para cuidar de mim.Eu tinha o Hannya mas...  
  
-Mas agora você tem o Shinomori.  
  
-Do que diabos você está falando?  
  
-Gosta dele Misao-chan,você não pode negar.Sabe eu fico feliz por você.  
  
-Yahiko se você quiser eu te tiro dessa vida,arrumo um jeito de você ter uma família,de ter uma vida digna.Não quero que você acabe como eu.  
  
-De jeito nenhum,estamos juntos nessa.Se eu sair,você vai comigo.  
  
-Yahiko?  
  
-Sim?  
  
Misao virou-se para estar de frente ao garoto,e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos.  
  
-Durante estes três anos eu juntei bastante dinheiro,o que dá para a gente desaparecer.Então eu prometo a você garoto que este será o nosso último ato.  
  
Yahiko abriu um sorriso,o maior que Misao já o tinha visto dar,e ela sorriu mais que ele diante disto.  
  
-Estou atrapalhando algo?A voz de Aoshi interrompeu os dois.  
  
-De jeito nenhum.Yahiko saltou do banco,correndo em direção a um Kenji que brincava alegremente com os seus presentes.  
  
-O que você disse a ele?Parece bastante feliz?  
  
-Nada em especial Aoshi,nada em especial.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-NUNCA!  
  
-Mas Enishi....  
  
-Você só sairá deste bando morta.Esqueceu que aquele moleque e você sabem muito sobre nós.  
  
-Pare para pensar Enishi,só queremos seguir um caminho diferente.E além do mais não diríamos nada pois somos os seus cúmplices.  
  
-Não me interessa!Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheci,minha melhor ladra.E também há o fato de que prometi ao Hannya que cuidaria de você.Se lembre que o último desejo dele fosse que eu lhe ensinasse tudo o que eu sabia.  
  
Misao fez uma carranca,ao lembrar deste desejo de Hannya.Para ela ainda havia algo de errado nisto.Mas ela não estava no leito de morte do seu amigo para provar se aquilo era verdadeiro ou falso.  
  
-Maldita hora em que Hannya ouviu você,se juntou a você!  
  
-Apesar daquele jeito educado e doce de ser,ele era um sujeito bem ambicioso.  
  
-MENTIRA!  
  
-Ora Misao-chan a verdade dói não é?  
  
-Se você não quer deixar eu ir,deixe pelo ao menos o Yahiko partir.Sei que ele não dirá nada.  
  
-Só por cima do meu cadáver.  
  
-Enishi por favor....  
  
-Talvez eu pense no seu caso,se você fizer algo por mim.Enishi lançou um olhar malicioso para Misao.  
  
-Só sobre o meu cadáver.Falou a garota,retirando-se da sala.  
  
-Parece que está havendo uma pequena rebelião no seu bando meu querido Enishi.  
  
-Estou notando isto Tomoe,por isso haverá uma mudança de planos para o grande ato.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi estava sentado em seu sofá,observando mais uma vez as fotos,quando a campanhia de seu apartamento tocou.  
  
-Misao,você demorou.Aoshi falou para a garota parada a porta.  
  
-Desculpe tive uns problemas para resolver.Por quê me chamou?  
  
-Quero que me ajude a analisar algumas fotos.  
  
-O que houve está ficando cego de tanto olhara para elas.Misao brincou.  
  
-Entre por favor.  
  
Misao entrou no apartamento,e a primeira coisa que notou foi um par de kodachis penduradas,em forma de x,na parede.  
  
-Kodachis!A garota foi em direção as armas.-São suas?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Você as usa,ou são só enfeites.  
  
-Você não é a única aqui que sabe artes marciais.  
  
-Que legal.O grande detetive Aoshi e suas kodachis combatendo o crime.Cuidado vilões!Brincou a garota,empunhado uma das espadas.  
  
-Nem sempre eu uso minhas kodachis para as missões.  
  
-Eu estava brincando,não pensei que você as usasse realmente para trabalhar.  
  
-Mas eu as uso.Assim como Kenshin e Saitou usam uma katana.  
  
-E Sano?  
  
-Usa os punhos.  
  
-Por quê armas de samurais e ninjas e não armas de fogo?  
  
-Lâminas podem ser muito mais mortais do que uma bala.  
  
-Filosófico isto Aoshi.  
  
Misao deixou a kodachi de lado e acompanhou Aoshi,sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele.  
  
-Olhe esta fotografia aqui.  
  
-O que tem ela?  
  
-Janelas.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Eles entram pela janela.É por onde os assaltantes entram e saem.Notei este padrão nas fotografias.Todos os objetos roubados estavam em salas que possuíam janelas,e janelas altas.Pois assim ninguém pensaria que alguém passaria por elas.  
  
-Brilhante dedução.  
  
-O ladrão também deve ter uma grande habilidade.Talvez seja ginasta ou ninja.Também deve ser pequeno,para passar desapercebido pela segurança.Deve ser leve e ágil.Talvez seja o mesmo que me nocauteou.  
  
-Descobriu isto tudo só olhando para uma janela?  
  
-Eu deduzo que ele deve ser ninja.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Armas,segundo as minhas averiguações no local do crime,as armas que ele usou são especiais.Mas ainda não sei de que tipo,mas mandei analisar as marcas no piso.Por isso se o ladrão usou armas especiais,ele deve saber lidar com elas.  
  
Misao engoliu em seco,nunca poderia imaginar que desse para se descobrir que tipo de arma foi usada,apenas analisando as sua marcas deixada.Estapeou- se mentalmente,ela deveria ser mais cuidadosa.  
  
-Então o tal canivete,era especial.Misao fez uma piada forçada,para poder livrar-se da tensão.  
  
-Isto mesmo!Aoshi virou o rosto para poder encarar Misao.Seus rostos ficando muito próximos um do outro,quase colados.O coração de Misao deu um pulo,já era a segunda vez que acontecia isso.E ela não soube quando tinha perdido o controle,mas quando deu por si já tinha puxado Aoshi para mais perto,dando-lhe um beijo sedento.  
  
Aoshi apartou o beijo a procura de fôlego,foi tudo tão rápido que só depois de alguns segundos que ele notou que estava sendo beijado.Ele fitou Misao intensamente,para ver um rubor cruzar a face dela.  
  
-Gomen Aoshi eu...Aoshi não deixou Misao terminar,pois havia lhe dado outro beijo,cheio de desejo e luxuria.O rapaz levantou-se do sofá,trazendo Misao em seus braços,a guiando em direção ao quarto.  
  
Misao travava uma batalha intensa com a camisa de Aoshi,conseguindo arrancá- la fora do corpo dele finalmente.Aoshi sorriu quando sentiu as mãos de Misao vagar por seu tórax nu,e ele também lentamente foi desabotoando a camisa que ela vestia,a tirando do corpo dela e arremessando para um canto qualquer de seu quarto.  
  
-Aoshi....Misao falou entre um gemido e outro.....acha que devemos fazer isto?Não é nada profissional.  
  
Aoshi sorriu nos lábios de Misao,e ela sorriu de volta.O rapaz deitou a jovem em sua cama,fitando aqueles imensos olhos azuis,cheios de amor e desejo.  
  
-Não isto já é algo pessoal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA....... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Caramba!Pensei que nunca conseguiria terminar este capítulo.Eba!Estamos chegando aos finalmente.O que vai acontecer entre Aoshi e Misao.E o que Misao vai fazer ao descobrir a verdadeira história da morte de seu amigo Hannya.Descubra isto e muito mais neste capítulo que esta por vir.Nossa que propaganda!^^.Espero que curtam.Bjks Cosmos.  
  
  
  
AMOR BANDIDO cap 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao remexeu-se um pouco,ainda se esforçando para não acordar.Pois estava tão bom onde ela estava.Mas onde ela estava mesmo?  
  
A garota abriu os olhos em um rompante e deparou-se com um belo par de olhos azuis esverdeados.  
  
-Bom dia!  
  
-Bom dia!Retrucou Misao com uma voz preguiçosa.Aconchegando-se mais no abraço de Aoshi.  
  
-Misao?  
  
-Hum?Indagou a garota,com os olhos fechados,deixando o sono a dominar mais uma vez.  
  
-Quem é Hannya?  
  
Misao abriu os olhos,desta vez em definitivo,e encarou Aoshi com um olhar de dúvida.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Quem é Hannya?  
  
-Por quê me pergunta isso?  
  
-Você murmurou o nome dele durante a noite,parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.  
  
Misao escondeu o rosto no peito de Aoshi,que sentiu um líquido morno tocar a sua pele.  
  
-Misao não chore,esqueça o que eu disse.Porém Misao não parecia tê-lo escutado.  
  
-Eu conheci Hannya no orfanato,ele que cuidava de mim lá,mas o orfanato tinha uma idade limite e quando ele fez dezesseis anos ele foi expulso de lá,essa seria a palavra mais correta.Com isso eu perdi meu protetor,meu amigo e meu irmão.Então alguns meses depois eu consegui fugir de lá e encontrar Hannya,e a partir deste dia cuidamos um do outro.E cuidamos também do Yahiko,que encontramos alguns anos depois.  
  
-Misao....  
  
-Hannya tinha um sonho,sabe?!Ele queria criar uma instituição para cuidar de crianças abandonadas neste mundo,como nós éramos.Uma coisa que não fosse um orfanato e sim um lar.Mas para isso ele precisava de verba,e com o que ele ganhava,nem que ele trabalhasse a vida inteira ele iria conseguir.Então ele conheceu um sujeito que o chamou para se juntar a ele em um novo negócio.Hannya era muito habilidoso mas nem isso o pode salvar de seu destino.Ele fazia uma coisa ilegal,ele sabia disso,mas ele sempre dizia que era para uma boa causa,que ele se redimiria depois.Mas o depois nunca veio....  
  
-Misao você não precisa....  
  
-Ele morreu antes do meu aniversário de quinze anos.Parei de estudar,comecei a trabalhar,precisava cuidar de Yahiko.Meu querido Hannya.Nunca soube se ele foi morto pelos bandidos,ou pela polícia.  
  
Aoshi sentiu o coração apertar ao que ela disse.  
  
-Ele queria o melhor para mim.....sinto muito Hannya.....mas provavelmente terei o mesmo destino que você.A última frase a jovem disse num sussurro,que mal chegou aos ouvidos de Aoshi.  
  
-Misao me desculpe eu não queria.....  
  
Misao levantou o rosto encarando Aoshi,os olhos ainda brilhando com as lágrimas,mas um belo sorriso também cruzava a sua face.  
  
-Está tudo bem,gostei de falar isto para você,me fez me sentir bem.  
  
-Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por você.  
  
Misao abriu um sorriso mais largo ainda.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Sabe o Yahiko uma vez me disse que apesar de eu não ter mais o Hannya para cuidar de mim...eu tenho você,agora eu tenho você para cuidar de mim.Me diz Aoshi você ficará comigo aconteça o que acontecer?  
  
-Claro que sim.Aoshi apertou mais o abraço em torno da garota.  
  
-Que bom.Misao soltou um suspiro feliz.-Ai shiteru Aoshi.  
  
-Eu também Misao.  
  
-Que horas são?  
  
-Nove e meia.Por quê?  
  
Misao deu um salto na cama,saindo do abraço de Aoshi.  
  
-Estou atrasada,eu tenho um compromisso.A garota foi recolhendo as suas roupas pelo quarto,as vestindo rapidamente.E Aoshi só observava a cena com divertimento.-Eu tenho que ir.Misao encaminhou-se para a porta do quarto,mas parou na metade do percurso,voltando e dando um suave beijo nos lábios de Aoshi.E depois partindo.  
  
Aoshi ficou na cama,até que ouviu o barulho da porta principal ser fechada,foi quando ele resolveu levantar.O rapaz jogou os lençóis para longe do corpo e pôs-se para fora da cama,mas algo nela lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
-Sangue?!O rapaz viu uma mancha nos lençóis claros,e não pode deixar de sorrir a isto.-Minha Misao,e somente minha.Aoshi arrancou os lençóis os colocando para lavar,e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para começar a se arrumar.Afinal ele também tinha que trabalhar.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * ** * ** * * * * *  
  
-Bem crianças....Enishi estava no centro da sala,e observava cada um que estava em volta dele.-....Daqui a dois dias,mas precisamente sábado,será o grande ato.Por isso me dêem os detalhes.Soujirou?  
  
-Entraremos pela janela do lado oeste,pois assim cairemos duas salas abaixo da sala escolhida.E sairemos pela janela noroeste que fica no salão posterior.Isto vai nos levar para a rua que fica na parte de trás do Museu.  
  
-E é onde Tomoe estará os esperando.Yahiko?  
  
-Os policiais estarão na festa.Dez deles estarão entre os convidados,quatro deles estarão na entrada principal,e dois deles estarão na entrada do salão da festa e do salão onde estarão os artefatos.E todos eles são do departamento onde Hajime é o comandante.  
  
-Ótimo.Minha doce Misao e a sua parte como está?  
  
Misao estava com a cabeça abaixada e pensativa,não ouvindo uma palavra do que Enishi disse.  
  
-MISAO!  
  
-O que?  
  
-Como vai a sua parte?  
  
-Os artefatos estão dentro de áreas reservadas,dentro de "aquários" e para poder desativar a segurança eu tenho que burlar o sistema central da sala,pois ele capta movimentos.Ou seja,eu não poderei passar da faixa amarela sem desativar o fio vermelho.A garota sorriu em sarcasmo.  
  
-Faça isso.Eu estarei na festa dando cobertura para vocês.  
  
-COMO?Soujirou,Misao e Yahiko indagaram.  
  
-Enishi,você nunca participou ativamente dos roubos.Por quê disso agora?Perguntou Soujirou.  
  
-Porque o cliente ofereceu uma grande quantia pelas peças.Tenho que garantir que tudo ocorra bem.  
  
Soujirou apenas sorriu para o homem a sua frente,mas no fundo sabia que ele tramava alguma coisa.  
  
-Dispensados.  
  
Todos saíram da sala,deixando para trás apenas Enishi e Tomoe.  
  
-Misao!Soujirou chamou,quando eles estavam saindo do prédio.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Tome.O rapaz entregou uma espécie de comunicador para ela e para Yahiko também.  
  
-Para que isso?Indagou Yahiko.  
  
-Enishi está armando algo,eu sinto isso.Portanto é melhor prevenir do que remediar.Eu darei cobertura para você Makimachi,se algo de errado acontecer eu te aviso e você cai fora de lá.  
  
Misao estranhou esta atitude de Soujirou,mas algo dentro dela dizia que era para ela confiar nele.  
  
-Pode deixar.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi olhou em direção das frondosas árvores do parque,que eram iluminadas pela luz fraca do pôr-do-sol,sentiu uma presença familiar se aproximar do banco onde estava,mas não virou para encarar a pessoa.  
  
Mãos pequenas,e macias,envolveram os olhos de Aoshi,e uma voz suave,dita em um sussurro chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
  
-Adivinha que é?  
  
-Himura é você?!  
  
-Himura?!Acha que eu tenho cara de um baixinho ruivo é?!Estou te estranhando Aoshi?  
  
O rapaz segurou nos pulsos da jovem,a puxando e fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.  
  
-Tem razão,ele é um pouco mais alto que você.  
  
-Como!  
  
Aoshi calou Misao com um beijo,que fez a jovem perder o fôlego.  
  
-Misao você tem compromisso para este sábado?  
  
-Depende.Por quê?  
  
-Quer ir na festa de abertura da exposição Antigo Japão?  
  
Misao engoliu em seco.  
  
-Não posso,tenho que trabalhar.  
  
-Trabalhar a noite?  
  
-Consegui um emprego de meio expediente,e infelizmente o turno que eu trabalho é à noite.  
  
-Tudo bem então.Vamos senão a gente vai chegar atrasado no jantar,e minha irmã é capaz de me matar.  
  
-O poderoso detetive Shinomori,com medo de uma menina.Essa é nova.  
  
-É que você não sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer,quando está nervosa.Aoshi levantou-se trazendo Misao consigo.-Vamos?O rapaz estendeu sua mão,a qual Misao segurou,e deixou ser guiada,felizmente,por Aoshi.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Olhe que maravilha,alguém está do nosso lado afinal.Hajime socou a mesa de Aoshi,ao mesmo tempo em que depositava uma folha de papel lá.  
  
-O que é isso?  
  
-Leia.Aoshi pegou a folha e passou os olhos por cima do que estava escrito nela.  
  
-Parece que nossos queridos ladrões irão agir na festa de abertura.Falou Saitou,acendendo um cigarro.-Algum informante mandou esta carta.  
  
-Você sabe quem é?  
  
-Não,parece que é anônima.  
  
-E como você pode confiar na informação de uma carta anônima?  
  
-Eu não confio meu caro,mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.Saitou saiu da sala,dando um aceno de despedida para Aoshi,que releu a carta mais uma vez.  
  
-Detetive Shinomori?  
  
-O que é Shiro?  
  
-Aqui está o resultado dos testes que você pediu.Falou o rapaz,entrando na sala e depositando a pasta em cima da mesa de Aoshi.  
  
-E o que eles dizem?  
  
-Os vestígios de metal encontrado nas marcas deixadas,são do mesmo tipo de material que se faz uma katana.Ou seja não é uma arma comum.  
  
-Está me dizendo que é uma arma de um samurai?  
  
-Senhor eu creio que seja de ninja,e deve ser pequena,para ser mais fácil carregar.  
  
-Entendo,de ninja e pequenas.....kunais.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * **  
  
Misao vestiu as calças pretas e que lhe garantiam mobilidade,colocou sua jaqueta de couro também preta e o par de luvas de couro negras.Virou o rosto e olhou para cima da mesa,onde viu o comunicador que Soujirou tinha lhe dado.Pegou o aparelho e prendeu na orelha e nas roupas.  
  
-Estou com um mau pressentimento,algo me diz para não confiar no Enishi.A garota falou para si mesma.  
  
-Pronta Misao-chan?A voz de Yahiko a tirou de seus devaneios.  
  
-Yahiko?!A jovem virou-se para fitar aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Você não vai.  
  
-Como?!Está maluca Misao é claro que eu vou com você!  
  
-Não você não vai.Fique aqui,se eu não voltar....  
  
-Misao que conversa estranha é essa?  
  
-Se eu não voltar,eu quero que procure o Aoshi e lhe peça ajuda para arrumar um lugar para ficar.  
  
-Misao do que você está falando?Lágrimas começavam a rolar do rosto do menino.E Misao o abraçou para confortá-lo.  
  
-Você é como minha família Yahiko,como um irmão mais novo para mim.Eu tinha prometido para o Hannya-kun que cuidaria de você,e por isso eu quero que você tenha uma vida normal.Por tanto meu pequeno irmão,me obedeça pelo ao menos uma vez na vida,e faça o que eu digo.Mas nunca mais faça o que eu faço.  
  
Misao afastou-se do garoto choroso,e lhe deu um sorriso.Depois disso ela calçou o par de botas pretas,que estavam perto da porta,e saiu do apartamento,para exercer o grande ato,deixando um Yahiko triste para trás.  
  
Misao alcançou o carro que a levaria para o Museu.Entrou no veículo deparando-se com a figura de Soujirou no volante.  
  
-Misao-san está pronta?  
  
-Estou!Esta noite Enishi verá quem sairá do bando ou não?  
  
Soujirou sorriu,dando a partida no carro,rumo ao Museu.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Saitou soltou outra baforada,entre a multidão que estava na festa,que ocorria quatro salões abaixo de onde estava a exposição.Olhou em volta para o público,que era formado por ricos empresários,colecionadores,patrocinadores e outros integrantes da alta sociedade.Mas uma figura no meio da multidão lhe chamou mais atenção.Era um rapaz de óculos escuros e cabelos brancos,e que estava acompanhado de uma bela jovem.  
  
-Os jovens de hoje e dia.Como estão as coisas aí heim Shinomori?Perguntou o policial,através de um comunicador,para o outro policial que estava do lado oposto do salão,e vestia smoking,com um longo sobretudo preto que escondia as kodachis.  
  
-Tudo calmo Saitou.E você Himura?O rapaz perguntou,usando o mesmo meio de comunicação de Saitou,para o homem ruivo de smoking,do lado oposto dele e de Saitou.  
  
-Sinto algo estranho,mas nada para se preocupar no entanto.Respondeu o rapaz,que escondia a sua katana dentro do paletó do smoking.  
  
  
  
Um pequeno corpo esgueirou-se pela parede do lado oeste do Museu.Misao olhou para cima para poder ver a janela.  
  
-Kuso Soujirou ela é muito alta.Resmungou a garota pelo comunicador.  
  
"Dê seu jeito"Rebateu o rapaz.  
  
-Dar meu jeito?!Hunf!Misao andou de um lado para o outro,um pouco pensativa até que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.-Pode ser que não funcione,mas não custa nada tentar.  
  
A garota tirou de suas vestes suas kunais e as encravou na parede,começando a escalar por elas.  
  
Misao alcançou a janela,e com uma de sua kunais conseguiu abri-las.A jovem deu um salto,chegando ao topo de um armário,que ficava abaixo da janela,e com outro salto chegou ao chão.  
  
-Hora do show.A garota escondeu a sua trança dentro de um boné preto,e pôs- se a caminhar em direção ao salão da exposição.  
  
Misao dava passos felinos,e sua visão esquadrinhava cada canto do Museu,até que ela chegou ao seu destino.A garota olhou para a única entrada do salão,e pode ver que havia dois guardas lá.  
  
Movendo-se furtivamente,Misao alcançou os guardas,abatendo-os de surpresa e deixando-os inconscientes por algumas horas,no mínimo.Depois disto a garota entrou no salão escuro e foi em direção aos artefatos.  
  
Misao olhou em torno da sala,precisava achar o sistema central de segurança,mas parecia que ele estava bem escondido.Andou mais alguns passos,e estava tão concentrada no que fazia,que não ouviu um pequeno click que soou pela sala.  
  
  
  
-Está aqui!A voz de Himura ecoou pelos comunicadores de Aoshi e Saitou.  
  
De um canto do salão de festas,a figura de Soujirou,vestido também em roupas negras,observou a movimentação dos convidados,tentando encontrar Enishi,mas o pequeno alvoroço que ocorreu entre três detetives,conhecidos seus,lhe chamou mais atenção.  
  
-Mas o que foi?Soujirou indagou-se,ainda escondido na escuridão,quando viu os três policias saírem do salão de festas às pressas,e correrem para o lado oeste do Museu.-Kuso!O garoto xingou em voz baixa.  
  
"Misao!"A voz de seu parceiro fez a menina doninha dar um pequeno pulo de susto.  
  
-Soujirou não faça mais isso!  
  
"Saia já daí Misao"  
  
-Espere que eu já encontro o sistema de segurança e caio fora daqui.  
  
"Esqueça isso,saia daí agora!"  
  
-Não posso,se não terminar este trabalho Enishi vai me matar.  
  
"Assim como ele fez com Hannya?"  
  
-Do que você está falando?Misao parou estática no meio da sala,ao ouvir o nome de Hannya.  
  
"Foi ele que matou Hannya,Misao.Porque ele não queria mais trabalhar para o Enishi,como você não quer agora.Hannya nunca quis que Enishi cuidasse de você,na verdade ele o queria longe de você."  
  
-Como é?Misao estava,parada,incrédula.  
  
"É uma longa história Misao.SAIA JÁ DAÍ!"Mal Soujirou tinha acabado de falar,quando a porta do salão estourou aberta,e a figura de três homens surgiu nela.  
  
-Meu caro você está preso.Saitou falou,jogando o cigarro no chão e o apagando,com a sola do sapato,enquanto empunhava a sua katana.-Aoshi cuide dele.Himura cuide dos guardas abatidos.Eu vou procurar o cúmplice que era mencionado na carta.Saitou e Himura saíram do salão,deixando Aoshi frente a frente com a ladra.  
  
-Você está preso,por assalto e tentativa de assalto.Além de agressão a oficiais da lei.  
  
Misao olhou para Aoshi,parado a sua frente e brandindo as suas kodachis,seus olhos azuis alargaram-se na escuridão.O que ela iria fazer agora?  
  
  
  
Enishi observou a movimentação de Saitou e cia.,e sorriu internamente,enquanto cumprimentava outro integrante da alta sociedade.  
  
-Senhor Enishi,o senhor é um dos nossos maiores colaborados.Falou o curador do Museu para o rapaz.  
  
-Eu sei.Respondeu Enishi,saindo do cumprimento do curador e caminhando para um lugar mais afastado.  
  
-Pois é senhor Enishi,um colaborador que consegue o dinheiro através de roubos,e forçando inocentes a trabalhar para você.Enishi sentiu uma lâmina fria tocar o seu pescoço.-Sabe eu acho que vou usar a mesma política que você usa conosco em caso de traição.Morte!  
  
Aoshi continuava fitando a figura que estava no meio do salão,e era ocultada pela escuridão.  
  
-Como soube que eu estava aqui?Uma voz pequena chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz.  
  
-Recebemos uma carta anônima avisando sobre o roubo,e com isto colocamos sensores de movimento no chão.  
  
-Carta anônima?!Enishi.A garota rosnou,e Aoshi pode ouvir isto.  
  
-Deve ser seu cúmplice,não é?  
  
-Na verdade é o meu chefe.A jovem respondeu com sarcasmo.-E também um verme assassino.  
  
-Fala do rico empresário Yukishiro Enishi?  
  
-Claro!Como você acha que ele ficou rico?  
  
-Por quê está nos dando estas informações.Não precisa me dá-las agora,só depois que você estiver preso.Retrucou Aoshi com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Misao sorriu sarcasticamente.E fitou Aoshi profundamente,dentro da escuridão.  
  
-Não nasci para prisões detetive Shinomori.  
  
Aoshi arregalou os olhos,pois já tinha ouvido esta frase antes.E o fato de que o ladrão sabia o seu nome também o surpreendeu.  
  
-O que está fazendo detetive?A voz de Enishi soou na porta.-Pegue este ladrão que está tentando roubar meus artefatos.  
  
Misao abriu a boca em descrença.Aquilo que Enishi pediu para roubar pertencia ao próprio Enishi?  
  
-Sim senhor Yukishiro.Aoshi partiu para o ataque,dentro da escuridão parcial da sala,e sua kodachi rasgou o ar.Porém Misao conseguiu desviar dela,dando um pulo para o lado,e fazendo o seu boné cair no chão.  
  
Alguns corredores abaixo,Saitou estapeava o rosto de um jovem com cabelos castanhos.  
  
-O que aconteceu rapaz?Perguntou Hajime,assim que Soujirou abriu os olhos.  
  
-O ladrão me atacou,foi para o salão.Hajime levantou-se em um salto e correu em direção a sala,deixando para trás um Soujirou,que avaliava os danos feitos por Enishi em seu corpo.  
  
Aoshi golpeou mais uma vez o ar,quando sentiu algo afiado e frio,enterrar- se no seu ombro direito.Como reflexo da dor,Aoshi soltou sua kodachi e tirou o objeto de metal,com sangue,de seu ombro.  
  
-Uma kunai?Falou o rapaz,observando o objeto em meio a luz fraca que vinha da janela.  
  
-Shinomori!Hajime entrou no salão,empunhando a sua katana,e correu em direção ao interruptor para acender a luz.  
  
Luminosidade invadiu o ambiente em milésimos de segundos,cegando temporariamente,os olhos de quem já estava acostumado com a escuridão.  
  
Aoshi abriu as suas pálpebras vagarosamente,e seus frios olhos azuis esverdeados olharam em descrença para a figura,em vestes negras a sua frente,e que empunhava sete kunais.O rapaz piscou várias vezes,até que a dor em seu ombro o advertiu de que não era um sonho.Ele realmente estava vendo o que via.E ele via apenas uma coisa.  
  
-Misao....  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Para a galera toda que estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como é que Aoshi iria reagir,aí está.Eu acho que ele reagiu OOC,mas ao mesmo tempo avaliando o fato de que ele é humano,isto poderia ser considerado uma reação normal.Mas não no caso de Aoshi é claro^^.Espero que curtam a fic.Bjks Cosmos  
  
  
  
AMOR BANDIDO cap 4  
  
  
  
-Aoshi....  
  
-ESTE ERA O MALDITO EMPREGO QUE VOCÊ ARRUMOU?Saitou observou,surpreso,a explosão de Aoshi.Em todo este tempo que conhecia o rapaz,nunca o tinha visto demonstrar suas emoções assim,tão abertamente.  
  
-VOCÊ ME USOU O TEMPO TODO!Aoshi pela primeira vez deixava a fúria dominar o seu ser,e controlar as suas palavras.  
  
-Parece que a menina doninha enfureceu o seu detetive.Enishi comentou.Porém Saitou estreitou os olhos,e num rápido movimento,desembainhou a sua katana,e a aproximou do pescoço do rapaz.  
  
-Qual é o problema detetive?  
  
-Ouvi a conversação de vocês através do comunicador de Aoshi.E você disse que não conhecia a Misao.Então como você pode tê-la a chamado de menina doninha?  
  
Enishi bateu-se mentalmente,por esse deslize.Agora não precisava mais fingir inocência.  
  
-Tem razão detetive.O rapaz desviou da lâmina de Saitou,e tirou das suas vestes sua própria katana,posicionando-se para a batalha.  
  
  
  
Aoshi ainda fitava Misao,não se preocupando em deixar transparecer seus sentimentos,pois ódio e mágoa eram revelados naqueles belos olhos.  
  
Misao sentiu apenas um caroço descer por sua garganta,e seu coração apertou dentro do seu peito.  
  
-Aoshi eu...  
  
-Cale-se!A voz de Aoshi estava fria,e totalmente mortal.-Makimachi Misao você está presa.  
  
Misao suspirou,e apesar da tristeza que dominava o seu coração,não podia se render assim tão facilmente.Não até ela dar um jeito no Enishi com suas próprias mãos.  
  
-Eu sinto muito meu caro.A garota retrucou com um tom de voz irônico.-Mas para me prender,você vai ter que me pegar.  
  
-Como você quiser.Mesmo sem poder usar o braço direito,por causa do ferimento,Aoshi posicionou-se para o ataque.Em um salto o detetive foi em direção a garota,empunhando sua kodachi,e cortou o ar perto dela.Mas não chegou a atingi-la,afinal a menina doninha sabia se defender.  
  
Misao pousou alguns metros de distância de Aoshi,um filete de sangue cruzou o seu belo rosto,e ela xingou a isto.Não tinha sido rápida o bastante.  
  
Aoshi atacou novamente,deixando a fúria dominar o seu corpo.Os olhos de Misao alargaram em desespero.Era impressão sua ou Aoshi a odiava tanto para não se importar com mais nada,não se importar com o que aconteceu entre eles.Mas que droga ela havia se entregado de corpo e alma a ele,ela raramente confiava em estranhos,mas ela soube que com ele seria diferente.Mas agora estava tudo perdido,ela tinha caído na armadilha de Enishi,e o seu grande amor a odiava.  
  
Misao deu uma cambalhota ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia pegar a kodachi,esquecida por Aoshi,quando ela feriu o ombro dele.A jovem levantou- se rapidamente,na hora exata para poder evitar o golpe do detetive,com a kodachi.  
  
-Aoshi me escuta!A garota falou com a respiração entrecortada.-Eu só fiz isso porque achei que este foi o último desejo de Hannya.Usando toda a sua força,Misao conseguiu afastar Aoshi de perto dela,cessando o ataque.-Enishi tinha me dito que antes de morrer,Hannya tinha pedido que ele cuidasse de mim,que fosse o meu tutor.E é claro que como uma idiota eu acreditei nele.Nunca me passaria pela cabeça,que ele tinha matado Hannya.  
  
-Isto não é desculpa para você se tornar uma ladra.Aoshi falou friamente.-E para me usar.  
  
-Pare de agir como um baka.Eu só me tornei uma ladra porque ou eu fazia isto ou voltava para o orfanato.Afinal eu era menor de idade.E quando me dei conta já tinha me acomodado,já tinha me acostumado com essa vida.  
  
-Mas agora você não é mais menor de idade.  
  
-Isto mesmo!Este iria ser meu último roubo.Eu iria sair do bando de Enishi.Mas parece que ele não gostou muito da minha proposta.A garota riu maliciosamente.-Agora quanto a você foi um acidente.  
  
-Acidente?!Tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi um mero acidente para você?  
  
-POR QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ DISTORCENDO AS MINHAS PALVRAS SEU BAKA?  
  
Aoshi sorriu maliciosamente,por mais que o fogo da raiva e da mágoa estivesse ardendo em seu coração,ele não podia negar que ela derrubava todas as suas barreiras.E ficava muito atraente quando brava.  
  
  
  
Enishi e Saitou travavam uma dura batalha,apesar dos tempos modernos,eles mais pareciam dois samurais que lutavam na época do Japão feudal.Saitou estava tão concentrado e entretido na sua batalha contra Enishi,que não reparou em alguém que se aproximava dele,furtivamente.Enishi observou a figura delicada chegar perto de Saitou,que em um piscar de olhos caiu,inconsciente no chão.  
  
-Muito bom Tomoe.Enishi sorriu para a jovem,que lhe entregou a arma com que tinha abatido Saitou,com uma coronhada na nuca do policial.  
  
-Obrigada!E quanto a eles?Tomoe apontou na direção onde Aoshi e Misao travavam uma batalha.  
  
-Me espere no carro querida Tomoe.Eu resolverei este problema aqui.Falou o rapaz carregando o revólver.  
  
  
  
-Aoshi você quer parar!  
  
-Sinto muito,mas a minha função é prendê-la.  
  
Misao mantinha-se na defensiva,e recuava cada vez mais,até que chegou a um ponto que ela não tinha mais para onde ir.A jovem podia ver o brilho da kodachi de Aoshi,que luzia para ela.E seu coração bateu em uma velocidade surpreendente.  
  
"Deus o que ele vai fazer,me matar?Ele não pode me odiar tanto?Ou pode?"  
  
A menina doninha arregalou os olhos ao ver a lâmina da kodachi se aproximar.E por algum motivo não se surpreendeu quando a arma cravou na parede,ao lado de sua cabeça.  
  
-Resolva o que você tem para resolver com Enishi.Sussurrou Aoshi no ouvido da jovem.Misao sorriu para o detetive,movimentando-se rapidamente e prendendo Aoshi na parede com as suas kunais.  
  
-Hei!Protestou o rapaz.  
  
-Para garantir que você não vai me interromper.  
  
Aoshi tentou libertar-se da prisão que as facas da jovem exerciam em seu sobretudo,mas foi inútil.Tudo que ele pode fazer foi ficar parado,observando a jovem ninja partir,para confrontar-se com Yukishiro.  
  
-Me diga uma coisa seu cretino.Por quê matou Hannya,se ele era o seu melhor colaborador?Falou a jovem ao se aproximar de Enishi.  
  
-Ele era um fraco.Só por causa de dois guardas mortos,ele quis sair do bando.  
  
-Foi você que matou aqueles guardas,naquele caso do Museu de Kyoto que foi roubado?  
  
-Os sujeitos estavam no caminho.  
  
-Você sabia que Hannya não gostava de ferir ninguém.  
  
-Aquele idiota disse que não trabalharia mais para mim sobre estes termos,portanto quis sair do bando.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * Flash Back* * * * * * * * *  
  
-ENISHI!Você não deveria ter matado aqueles guardas.Se você esperasse mais um pouco eu teria os abatido.  
  
-Você foi muito lento meu caro Hannya.Os sujeitos estavam apontando uma arma para nós.  
  
-O que você estava fazendo armado Enishi?Somos ladrões e não assassinos.  
  
Os dois rapazes discutiam em um beco,enquanto tentavam fugir de um cerco da polícia em volta do museu.  
  
-São apenas baixas da profissão.  
  
-Não participarei mais disso Enishi.Sairei do bando hoje mesmo.  
  
-De jeito nenhum,do meu bando as pessoas só saem mortas,Você sabe demais meu caro Hannya.Enishi apontou a arma para ele.  
  
-Vai me matar assim como fez com aqueles guardas?Hannya sorriu em sarcasmo.- Nós tínhamos um acordo,que eu trabalharia com você apenas por um tempo.Só o suficiente para juntar o dinheiro que eu queria.  
  
-Mudei de idéia.  
  
-Então é assim que você se livra dos seus empregados?Os eliminando?  
  
-Devia ter lido nas entrelinhas do contrato antes de aceitar a minha proposta meu querido Hannya.  
  
-Não pode me matar,sou seu melhor ladrão.  
  
-Tem razão,mas existe alguém que pode substituir você.E digo que ela é bem qualificada.  
  
Hannya ergueu uma sobrancelha,em confusão.  
  
-Você treinou muito bem a sua doce Misao-chan.  
  
-NÃO SE APROXIME DELA SEU MALDITO!  
  
Tomado pela ira,Hannya atacou Enishi,mas foi totalmente inútil pois o rapaz de cabelos brancos foi rápido o suficiente para atirar antes de Hannya o acertar.  
  
Hannya caiu ferido no chão,com sangue fluindo pelo seu corpo.  
  
-Fique longe dela.....Foram as últimas palavras do rapaz antes de morrer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Fim do flash back * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misao sentia o sangue correr,fervendo por suas veias.Então o Enishi havia mentido?Hannya nunca quis que ele fosse seu tutor.  
  
-DESGRAÇADO!A garota deixou sair toda a sua raiva.-Matou Hannya porque tinha medo de ser pego.É isso que você faz com todos aqueles que resolvem te abandonar.Tudo para não ser denunciado.  
  
-Então aquele corpo que achamos no beco era Hannya?  
  
Misao virou para encarar Aoshi,preso,atrás dela.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Há três anos atrás colocamos dois espiões como seguranças do Museu de Kyoto,porque estávamos ajudando a polícia local.Pois tínhamos recebido uma denúncia de que os ladrões agiriam lá.Tudo foi tão rápido que não conseguimos pegá-los.Eles mataram os policias,disfarçados,e ainda encontramos um outro corpo no beco.Então aquele era Hannya?É por causa disso que o departamento de polícia de Tóquio vem tentando pegar vocês a todo custo.Não só pelos assaltos,mas também pelos assassinatos.  
  
Misao não conseguiu ouvir mais nada,tudo que vinha a sua mente era de que modo ela mataria Enishi.A garota pegou a kodachi de Aoshi,e partiu para o ataque.  
  
-Menina tola!Enishi rebateu,escondendo o revólver em suas vestes e empunhando sua katana,pronto para se defender do ataque de Misao.  
  
A jovem deu um salto,ao chegar perto de Enishi,e desferiu o golpe com fúria,em direção a cabeça do rico empresário.Enishi apenas bloqueou a kodachi com a sua katana,e repeliu Misao,que pousou no chão como uma pena.Porém antes mesmo que as solas de seus pés tocassem totalmente o piso frio,a menina avançou novamente em direção ao jovem de cabelos brancos.  
  
Faíscas apareciam no ar,devido ao choque das duas lâminas.As espadas estavam cruzadas,e Misao e Enishi batalhavam para ver quem conseguiria ficar firme por mais tempo.  
  
-Sabe seu querido amigo Hannya era um fraco,um sonhador.Queria arrumar um meio mais fácil de atingir seus ideais,e acabou escolhendo o caminho que escolheu.Um tolo inocente que achava que mesmo roubando para realizar seus sonhos,depois conseguiria se redimir com a sociedade.Um metido a Robin Hood.  
  
-Cale-se desgraçado!Misao rosnou.Seus olhos azuis tinham o fogo da morte dirigido para Enishi.  
  
-Não poderia deixá-lo sair do bando.Afinal não quero destruir meu império.Sou muito jovem para apodrecer na cadeia.  
  
-Não acha que é meio tarde para se preocupar com isto.Você confessou todos os seus crimes em frente aos policiais.Misao falou com ironia na voz.  
  
-Eliminarei estes idiotas.Primeiro o tolo do Hajime e depois seu amado Shinomori.Claro não antes de eu fazer o rapaz calado agonizar de dor.  
  
-Toque em um fio do cabelo de Aoshi......e você vai desejar nunca ter vindo a este mundo.  
  
Dominada pela raiva,Misao conseguiu afastar Enishi de perto de si.  
  
-Olha só detetive,você vai gostar de saber que a menina doninha realmente se apaixonou por você.Quer dizer alguma coisa antes de eu matá-la?  
  
O olhar de Aoshi era totalmente frio e sem emoções.  
  
-Você é muito emotiva Misao-chan.  
  
-Acha mesmo.O olhar de Misao estava inexpressivo,assim como a sua face.  
  
-Você conviveu muito com o detetive Shinomori.Mas ao contrário dele,você não consegue manter este olhar por muito tempo.Ah e devo também te lembrar que depois que eu eliminar você,cuidarei do Yahiko também,afinal os dois sabem demais.  
  
  
  
Kenshin estava do lado de fora do salão,onde acontecia a batalha,depois de ter atestado que os guardas abatidos estavam bem,ele se pôs a escutar a conversa,entre Enishi e Misao,que era transmitida pelos comunicadores de Aoshi e Saitou.  
  
-Pobre Misao.Kenshin pensou com tristeza,queria intervir na batalha,mas Saitou ordenou que ele não se metesse.Que apenas escutasse.  
  
Misao continuou com a expressão impassível no rosto,mas por dentro seu corpo queimava com dois sentimentos totalmente opostos.Raiva e pena.  
  
-Tenho pena de você Enishi.A garota deixou sair.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Do que te adiantou todo este trabalho,do que adiantou matar aqueles que te ajudaram,quando no final você irá acabar sozinho e pobre.Coisa boa nunca acontece com gente má.Eu não me importo de morrer.Mas levarei você comigo Enishi.  
  
Um rastro negro pode ser visto no espaço entre Enishi e Misao,e logo o barulho de duas lâminas chocando-se foi ouvido na sala.  
  
No entanto por mais que Misao quisesse vencer,ela ainda era menor que Enishi e conseqüentemente mais fraca.Seu pequeno corpo já estava cansado,e a força de seu braço não era nada comparada com a de Enishi.Afinal ela não estava acostumada com espadas,embora as soubesse usar,por toda a sua vida suas armas foram kunais.  
  
"Sinceramente estas armas combinam com sua personalidade."  
  
Era o que Hannya sempre lhe dizia.  
  
As lâminas das espadas ainda se tocavam,quando Enishi achou que já era hora de parar com a brincadeira.Girando os braços,ele conseguiu arrancar a kodachi das mãos de Misao.Contudo ele também perdeu a posse de sua katana.  
  
Agora estavam apenas os dois parados no meio do salão,desarmados,encarando um ao outro.  
  
-Desista Enishi.Eu fui treinada por Hannya,e pelo que me lembro ele sempre te vencia na batalha corpo a corpo.  
  
-Em que disse que teremos uma batalha corpo a corpo.  
  
-Nani?  
  
Enishi tirou de suas vestes a arma que havia escondido no começo do confronto com Misao.E a garota repreendeu-se por ter esquecido deste detalhe.  
  
-Covarde como sempre não é Enishi.  
  
-Sou um homem de negócios,portanto preciso ser precavido em relação aos meus bens.Afinal não foi fácil obtê-los.  
  
-Você é apenas um covarde ambicioso.  
  
-Pode ser?Enishi engatilhou a arma,e a apontou para a cabeça de Misao.-Mas pelo ao menos sou um covarde rico.Adeus Misao-chan.  
  
A garota apenas fechou os olhos esperando o tiro,que segundos depois veio,fazendo seu som ecoar por todo o Museu.  
  
"Então é assim que é a morte?Não é tão ruim assim.Tem um pouco de dor,mas não é tão ruim.Sinto muito Hannya,mas não poderei realizar seu sonho.No final das contas,tive o mesmo destino que você.Seguimos os mesmos caminhos,tivemos a mesma morte.Mas é estranho,se eu estou morta?Por quê eu estou ouvindo barulhos,e este cheiro de sangue.Não era suposto eu sentir isso.Era?"  
  
Misao abriu seus olhos,e a luminosidade da sala a cegou por alguns segundos.Sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça,e levou sua mão ao ferimento que estava lá.  
  
-Sangue?Indagou a jovem ao ver a macha vermelha em sua mão.Rapidamente ela constatou que a bala havia apenas passado de raspão por sua cabeça.Mas mesmo que ela estivesse a uma distância considerável,ela sabia que o Enishi tinha boa mira.Então por quê ele errou?  
  
Misao ergueu seus olhos e os mirou em Enishi,que estava parado,a sua frente.Os olhos pareciam sem vida,os braços oscilavam ao lado de seu corpo e a arma estava caída no chão,perto dos pés dele.Além disso outra coisa chamou a atenção da jovem.  
  
-Kunai!A jovem ofegou surpresa,ao ver uma de suas kunais enterradas no peito de Enishi,mais especificamente no coração dele,logo depois disso,o corpo inerte de Enishi encontrou o chão.  
  
-Misao?!Uma voz rouca chegou aos ouvidos da garota,que se virou rapidamente e fitou um par de olhos azuis esverdeados,cheios de amor e preocupação.  
  
-Aoshi você....?!Misao pode reparar no sobretudo de Aoshi,que estava rasgado,com isto pode perceber de onde tinha partido aquela kunai que matou Enishi.  
  
-Não poderia deixar você morrer.  
  
-Aoshi me perdoe eu......  
  
-Shhhh.  
  
-Hei vocês dois!Saitou chamou a atenção dos dois jovens,ainda se recuperando da pancada,enquanto Kenshin verificava se havia chance de Enishi ainda estar vivo.-É melhor a menina doninha sair daqui,porque logo,logo toda a polícia de Tóquio vai estar neste salão,depois do barulho que aquele tiro fez.  
  
Misao olhou surpresa para Saitou,que tudo o que fez foi lhe dar um pequeno sorriso,e acender um cigarro.  
  
-E então Himura,gravou tudo?  
  
-Sim senhor,cada palavra da conversa.  
  
-Então comece a avaliar a fita.Temos que editar esta prova.  
  
-Sim senhor.Falou o ruivo,partindo.  
  
-Tentarei atrasar os policiais,sejam rápidos.  
  
Aoshi e Misao observaram Saitou partir também,os deixando sozinhos no salão.  
  
-Editar a fita?  
  
-Parece que Saitou não quer te incriminar.  
  
Misao apenas sorriu,mas logo sua face tornou-se triste.  
  
-É melhor fazer o que Hajime disse.  
  
Misao caminhou em direção a janela,mas quando estava pronta para partir,sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso,e braços envolverem seu corpo.No mesmo tempo que lábios mornos se encontravam com os seus.  
  
-Cuide de Yahiko para mim.Falou a garota,assim que Aoshi se afastou dela.  
  
-Cuide-se você também.  
  
-Adeus Aoshi.Disse a garota alcançando o parapeito da janela.-Ai shiteru meu menino ninja.E com isso partiu,sumindo na escuridão da noite.  
  
-Ai shiteru minha Misao.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 FIM  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie eu enganei o bobo na casca do ovo!^^Blefei legal com você não foi menina.Achou mesmo que eu mataria a Misao e faria Aoshi ficar com a Tomoe.Nem doida,no dia que eu fizer isto me joguem no manicômio.  
  
Bjks Cosmos. 


	5. Epílogo

AMOR BANDIDO Epílogo  
  
  
  
Quatro anos depois da noite do assalto  
  
Aoshi observou as fotos atentamente,e pensou no que tinha lhe dado para aceitar este convite de sua irmã.  
  
* * * * * * * Flash back * * * * * * * *  
  
-Vamos Aoshi!Será divertido!Falou Kaoru,sacudindo o panfleto da exposição em frente ao rosto dele.  
  
-Não posso,tenho que trabalhar.Respondeu o rapaz.  
  
-Não vem com essa não!Eu falei com o Saitou e ele me disse que você estará de folga no próximo final de semana.  
  
Aoshi encarou a irmã,que o fitava com luminosos olhos azuis.E lembrou-se de outros olhos luminosos,que sempre faziam o gelo do seu coração derreter.  
  
-Está bem!Falou o rapaz,resignado.  
  
* * * * * * * * Fim do flash back * * * * * ** *  
  
O detetive continuou observando as fotos,quando ouviu vozes familiares,discutindo.  
  
-Arri sua feia!Você não entende nada de arte.Yahiko arreliou Kaoru.  
  
-Yahiko-chan,não fale assim com a Kaoru-san.Falou uma jovenzinha,namorada de Yahiko,e que segurava a mão dele.  
  
-Deixa Tsubame!Retrucou Kaoru.-Este moleque acha que entende de fotografias.  
  
-Mas é claro que eu entendo.Falou o menino com um tom de voz orgulhoso.- Afinal,Misao-chan me ensinou.Todos a volta do rapaz calaram-se ao ouvir este nome.E Aoshi enrijeceu o corpo.  
  
-Ah!Parem de ser ridículos.Yahiko disse irritado.-Parece até que o nome dela é amaldiçoado.Eu tenho certeza que um dia ela vai voltar.E isto também é uma prova de que eu sei mais do que você,sua feia!  
  
O silêncio foi quebrado com o reinicio da discussão entre Yahiko e Kaoru,enquanto Kenshin,Sano,Megumi e Tsubame riam diante da cena.  
  
Aoshi apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação,e afastou-se dos demais.Um pequeno sorriso cruzou os seus lábios,ao lembrar-se que Misao gostaria de estar no meio daquela confusão.Afinal ela sempre dói uma menina alegre.  
  
O rapaz andou mais um pouco,olhando a exposição.Até que uma fotografia em particular lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
Era uma foto de um Yahiko sorrindo e com treze anos,que brincava com Kenji no jardim da casa da família Himura,com quem o menino vivia.E ao fundo estava Aoshi,com um sorriso na face,assistindo a cena junto com Kenshin.  
  
-O garoto sorridente.Foi a legenda que ele leu,debaixo da foto.  
  
-É a minha foto preferida!Falou uma voz ao lado de Aoshi.O detetive virou o rosto para fitar uma pessoa mais baixa que ele,e que usava um macacão jeans desbotado e uma blusa branca folgada.Para acompanhar os trajes,um boné preto,óculos escuros e um par de tênis velho.  
  
-Olá!Meu nome é Hannya.  
  
-O meu é Aoshi.Você tem razão Hannya,é uma bela foto.  
  
-Por isso é a minha preferida.  
  
-Já ouvi seu nome em algum lugar?  
  
O rapaz apenas sorriu.  
  
-Ah !Já sei!Seu nome está na placa da entrada da exposição.Você é o famoso fotógrafo Hannya?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Soube que você é um rapaz muito caridoso.Que faz estas exposições para angariar fundos para as suas instituições.  
  
-Isto mesmo,se eu faço sucesso,por que não usar a fama para uma boa causa?  
  
-Concordo.E digo que você fez muito em quatro anos.......Misao.  
  
O jovem deu um sorriso que cobriu toda a sua face,e retirou os óculos.Para fitar Aoshi,com imensos olhos azuis.  
  
-Você é esperto detetive Shinomori.  
  
-Como conseguiu tanto dinheiro?  
  
-Nada como um bom patrocínio,para realizar os seus sonhos.Claro que tudo legalmente.  
  
Aoshi sorriu maliciosamente para ela.E voltou a olhar a foto.  
  
-A fundação Hannya,para crianças a procura de um lar,está se espalhando rapidamente pelo mundo inteiro.Três instituições na Europa.E você vai inaugurar uma aqui no Japão.É um progresso e tanto.  
  
-Parece que você sabe muito sobre minha vida nestes últimos anos?  
  
-Quando eu ouvi falar que um fotógrafo,de nome Hannya,era a nova sensação do momento no mundo das artes,com suas fotos sobre família e crianças de rua,eu fiquei desconfiado.Depois que eu soube que ele estava financiando obras sociais,aí sim eu tive certeza de que só podia ser a minha Misao.  
  
Misao sentiu-se maravilhada,com esta colocação possessiva de Aoshi.Em relação ao que ele disse,sobre ela ser dele.  
  
-Eu estou redimindo a minha parte e a do Hannya,em relação a sociedade.E em falar em irmãos.Como está o Yahiko?  
  
-Himura responsabilizou-se por ele.Yahiko o considera como um herói.O menino também está tendo aulas de kendo com a minha irmã,e eles ainda discutem.  
  
Misao riu ao imaginar a cena que Yahiko e Kaoru devem fazer.  
  
-Ah mas eu sei que tem mais alguma coisa,porque eu estava dando uma volta na exposição e vi vocês.E Yahiko-chan estava acompanhado de uma garota.  
  
-É a namorada dele,Tsubame.Ele a conheceu quando arrumou um emprego no restaurante Akabeko.  
  
-Este é o meu garoto.Misao vibrou.  
  
-Você não mudou muito nestes anos Misao.Aoshi virou para encará-la.  
  
-Claro que mudei,agora ninguém mais me faz de otária e eu faço tudo dentro da lei.Misao abriu um sorriso,e Aoshi sorriu de volta.-Mas tem um problema detetive Shinomori.  
  
-Qual?  
  
-A fundação Hannya está progredindo muito rápido.E nem eu nem meu empresário,Beshimi,estamos dando conta do recado.Acho que precisaremos de ajuda.Misao lançou um olhar pedinte para Aoshi.  
  
-Isto é uma proposta de emprego?  
  
-Também.  
  
-Como assim também?!Há outra coisa no meio disto?  
  
-Case-se comigo Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi manteve a sua face inexpressiva,Misao não estava fazendo uma pergunta,ela estava era mandando,e embora seu rosto não demonstrasse nada,no fundo ele sorria.  
  
-Não deveria ser eu a propor isto?Aoshi perguntou,sem emoções no tom de voz.  
  
-Eu sei,mas me deu na telha lhe dizer isto,e eu disse.  
  
-Quer dizer que quando te dá na telha de fazer propostas de casamento para os outros,você faz.Não importa quem seja.  
  
Misao estava começando a perder a sua paciência.Ou ele estava fingindo que não entendia ou ele era muito burro.Porém Aoshi esperou calmamente o vulcão chamado Misao entrar em erupção.  
  
-CLARO QUE NÃO SEU BAKA!SE EU ESTOU DIZENDO ISTO É PORQUE EU TE AMO E QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ!  
  
Todos dentro do salão viraram-se na direção dos dois,e começaram a aplaudir a declaração de amor de Misao.Que ficou totalmente vermelha e escondeu seu rosto no peito de Aoshi.  
  
-Viu o que você me fez passar.A garota sussurrou,ainda escondendo o seu rubor.  
  
Aoshi levantou o rosto de Misao,com sua mão direita.E fitou intensamente aqueles olhos azuis,até que lhe deu um beijo apaixonado,nos lábios que ele esperou por quatro anos para se encontrarem novamente com os seus.  
  
-Creio eu que isto é um sim?Falou a jovem,ao término do beijo.  
  
-Sim!Respondeu Aoshi,a beijando novamente.  
  
  
  
Dois anos depois.....  
  
Novamente a exposição de fotos,agora com Misao usando o seu nome verdadeiro,rodava o mundo,para poder arrecadar fundos para as instituições.Porém entre estas fotografias,havia uma bastante especial.  
  
Era uma foto onde havia uma Misao segurando no colo um bebê de oito meses,de cabelos negros e intensos olhos azuis esverdeados.E ao seu lado estava Aoshi que a abraçava,e eles estavam acompanhados da família Himura,com todos os seus cinco integrantes,os dois filhos de Kenshin e Kaoru,e mais Yahiko,que estava ao lado da namorada,Tsubame.Também estavam acompanhados da família Sagara,onde Megumi segurava uma menina de dois anos nos braços e Sano tinha outra menina em seus ombros e ela tinha quatro anos.E da família Hajime,como os seus três integrantes,e um novo que estava para chegar,e acomodava-se confortavelmente no ventre de Tokio.  
  
Todos posavam em frente a um prédio,e junto com eles estavam várias crianças,com camisetas com o emblema da Fundação Hannya.E abaixo da foto havia uma legenda com os dizeres:  
  
"Uma família feliz."  
  
  
  
  
  
FIM^^  
  
  
  
Terminei esta fic!Até que enfim!Agora eu tenho que terminar as outras.  
  
Bjks galera Cosmos 


End file.
